List of The Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy episodes
These are a list of The Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy episodes. Season 1 (2012-2013) *Mickey's Airplane Model (October 10, 2012) Mickey's father buys Mickey an airplane model, and gets help from his brothers Donald and Goofy. *The Video (October 19, 2012) Mickey, Donald and Goofy has to pay for VHS fine after destroying the VHS. Note: This has similar plot to The Amazing World of Gumball episode "The DVD". *What the Curse Is Going On?! / The Picnic Disaster (November 1, 2012) Goofy learns a bad word from his father and he, Mickey and Donald spreads it around the town. Mickey, Donald and Goofy's fathers had plans for a picnic, but turns into a disaster. *Test Troubles / There's a Ghost in the House (November 10, 2012) Mickey, Donald and Goofy has a test but goofs off. Note: This has a similar plot to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Procrastination". Mickey, Donald and Goofy think there's a ghost in the house. *Car Troubles / At the Store (November 15, 2012) Mickey, Donald and Goofy's fathers buys a new car, but the new car seems to be trouble. Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto goes to the store to buy some items, but they rather buy items of their own. *The Slumber Party / The Carnival (November 24, 2012) Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto invites Minnie, Daisy, Clarabelle, Fifi, Dinah and Horace for a slumber party, but later they all go crazy. Mickey, Donald and Goofy's fathers took Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto to a carnival. *The Grandfathers Visit (December 1, 2012) Mickey, Donald and Goofy's grandfathers visit. *Baby Troubles (December 10, 2012) After bumping into the mailbox, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto gets amnesia and turned into babies. *The Tooth Problem (December 15, 2012) Donald loses a tooth as he struggles to get it out, so he gets help from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Clarabelle and Horace. *At the Beach (Decmeber 19, 2012) Mickey, Donald and Goofy's fathers takes Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto to the beach. *School Film (January 1, 2013) At school, they have a school film convention, so Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto makes a film, but refuses to get help from their fathers. *Pizza Fun Place (Januray 10, 2013) Mickey, Donald and Goofy's fathers takes Mickey, Donald and Goofy to an arcade place that resembles Chuck E. Cheese's. *Pet Troubles (January 16, 2013) Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle drop Fifi and Dinah off Mickey, Donald and Goofy's house, but Fifi and Dinah ran away so Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto goes to find them. Note: This is the final Season 1 episode. Season 2 (2013-2014) *Ice Cream Trouble (March 1, 2013) Mickey, Donald and Goofy tries avoiding a young boy selling ice cream sandwiches. Note: This episode is a parody of the Dr. Seuss book "Green Eggs and Ham". *Runaway Box Car (March 10, 2013) Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto goes on a trip to a box car, until they found themselves trapped on a runaway box car. *Goofy and the Chalk (March 15, 2013) After Donald destroys Goofy's chalk, he finds new updated, mechanical chalks. But later, the chalks had a mind of their own. *The Wishing Well (March 21, 2013) Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto make wishes at a wishing well as their wishes come true, but not the way they expected. *At the Laundromat (April 10, 2013) Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto goes to the laundromat to wash their clothes. Later, the laundry machine start to have a mind of its own, as Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto goes after their clothes. *The Storm (April 19, 2013) After watching the news, Mickey, Donald and Goofy turns their house to shelter, safe from the uncontrollable storm. *Good Deeds (April 27, 2013) Mickey, Donald and Goofy tries doing good deeds for their fathers, but not the way they expected. *Milkshake Madness (May 4, 2013) Mickey, Donald and Goofy goes crazy over milkshake. *At the Doctor (May 10, 2013) Mickey, Donald and Goofy's fathers take Mickey, Donald and Goofy to the doctor to get a shot. *The Vase (May 15, 2013) After Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto accidentally break Goofy's father's priceless vase, they get in trouble and got sent up to their room. *The Talent Show (May 20, 2013) Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto signs up for a talent show at school, Mickey's act is doing The Mickey Mouse Club March, Donald's act is doing a Mexican dance with Jose and Panchito, Goofy's act is roller skating in his polka-dotted underwear and Pluto's act is doing his dog tricks. *The Time Capsule (May 31, 2013) Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto makes a time capsule. *Coaster Nightmare (July 15, 2013) Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto are excited about the new rollercoaster at the amusement park, but secretly becomes scared of it. *Stinky Ol' Goofy (July 20, 2013) After Goofy accidentally falls into the garbage, he runs away into the sewers. Category:Episode list